


Звездочет

by Anakris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Harry Potter, Dialogue, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male-Female Friendship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: В маленьком баре, спрятанном в переулке Нью-Йорка, сидела странная черноволосая девушка. Мутные глаза без остановки скользили по поверхностям, не останавливаясь ни на чем, тонкая фигура полулежала на стойке, подперев голову рукой, на одной из рук отсвечивало тонкое черное кольцо с непонятным символом на камне.





	1. Chapter 1

В маленьком баре, спрятанном в переулке Нью-Йорка, сидела странная черноволосая девушка. Мутные глаза без остановки скользили по поверхностям, не останавливаясь ни на чем, тонкая фигура полулежала на стойке, подперев голову рукой, на одной из рук отсвечивало тонкое черное кольцо с краеугольным камнем.  
  
Девушка залпом выпила рюмку и знаком показала, чтобы ей налили еще.  
  
\- Мы скоро закрываемся, - предупредил бармен, выливая последнее из бутылки.  
  
Она устало прикрыла глаза и едва заметно кивнула.  
  
\- Не проблема, - девушка пошарила по карманам и с трудом выложила на стойку серебристый телефон, - позвоните по первому номеру и продиктуйте адрес. Меня заберут.  
  
В её голове крутились сотни чужих криков, большая часть из которых была наполнена болью, ужасом и ненавистью. Усталое движение кистью и она опрокинула в себя очередную рюмку.  
  
_Life is a loveless tale_  
_For a ship without a sail.*_

Музыка играла в общем зале и мало отвлекала от всех этих назойливых мыслей, скорее наоборот, акцентировала на них внимание.

Сегодня у неё праздник.

День победы со слезами на глазах.

В этом мире никто не совершал Лондонские теракты в тысяче девятисот девяносто седьмом, девяносто восьмом году. В этом мире Хогвартс - просто руины старого замка. В этом мире Грейнджеры - просто семейство дантистов, а их дочь лучшая студентка Кембриджа. Джеймс и Лили Поттер умерли в автокатастрофе, а их сын воспитывался под надзором социальных служб Верноном и Петунией Дурсль - не плохими, в общем-то, людьми. Гарри Потер этого мира - вежливый молодой человек, спортсмен-легкоатлет, дважды чемпион Европы и бронзовый призер Олимпиады. В этом мире второго мая не было никакого сражения под стенами великой школы. Воландеморт - серийный убийца - был посажен под пожизненный арест еще в восьмидесятых и умер в девяностых.

Второго мая каждого года она делала все возможное для того чтобы почить чужую память.

Еще одна рюмка опрокинулась в её горло и жидкость обожгла горло, вызывая слезы. Она пыталась себя в этом убедить.

\- Дороти? - мягкий голос раздался откуда-то из-за спины.

\- Давно не виделись, Ирландец, - усмехнулась она, - мне сегодня очень грустно, выпьем за мертвых?

Он присел рядом, взял её рюмку - снова полную - и залпом выпил, а потом толкнул дальше по стойке, к бармену.

\- Пойдем домой, - взяв её под руку, мягко приказал.

\- А где он, этот дом? - устало выдохнула девушка, облокачиваясь на молодого человека, - я не знаю, как туда вернуться и стоит ли. Это так трудно. Так больно. Я ведь сначала думала, что получится и я смогу вернуться. Потом нашла Баки, а он не Баки. И снова пусто.

\- Ладно, - кивнул блондин, усаживая её на свой мотоцикл, и застегивая шлем, - держись за меня. Сегодня переночуешь в Башне, а завтра вернешься в свой Канзас.

\- Не хочу в Канзас.

\- Тогда в Лондон.

\- Не хочу в Лондон. Это не мой Лондон, - она устало протестовала, прижимаясь к чужой спине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a loveless tale  
> For a ship without a sail.*  
> (Ella Fitzgerald "A Ship without a Sail")


	2. Chapter 2

Стив задумчиво водил карандашом по листу скетч-бука без какой либо цели. Под рукой возникали линии, из которых можно было бы сформировать осмысленный рисунок, но молодой человек не отводил взгляда от панорамного окна.

 

После падения Валькирии и нападения читаури прошло полгода. Стив какое-то время проработал на ЩИТ, а потом ушел, когда понял, что устал. Навоевался за чужие идеалы и стремления без права задавать вопросы. Тогда к нему присоединился Клинт, и они вдвоем эффектно хлопнули дверью кабинета Фьюри и ушли в свободный полет. Через неделю его нашел Тони, пригласил в Башню, напомнил про Мстителей, пообещал хороший спортзал, приятную компанию в виде Брюса Беннера и периодически заглядывающего Тора, и Стив согласился. 

 

Сейчас он, правда, думал не об этом, а о недавно увиденной фотографии в Смитсоновском музее.

 

Черно-белый снимок сто седьмого пехотного отряда. По центру он, слева Баки, справа Фелсворт, остальные коммандос присели спереди, пятьдесят человек двумя полукругами сзади и хрупкая женская фигура в углу снимка. Если не знать, что это девушка, то и не подумаешь, просто щуплый паренек.

Её звали Гарри Блэк. Она была гостьей из иного мира, выдернутая в этот с помощью одного из экспериментов Гидры до Аззано, сбежала, прибилась к полку и вновь попала в плен. Если бы он опоздал хотя бы на сутки тогда, то её бы вновь положили на лабораторный стол. Капитан Америка успел во время, от ста пятидесяти попавших в плен остались семьдесят пять, пятьдесят из которых согласились вместе с ним мотаться по миру и вырезать Гидру из всех щелей, тридцать встретили конец войны, и только Гарри увидела его в этом веке.

Он знал, что она практически бессмертна и может умереть лишь по собственной воле. И поэтому ни капли не удивился, когда встретил её в самом начале уборочных работ на улицах Манхеттена. Она, как и в прошлом, скрывала свои силы, говорила с легким британским акцентом и обожала правильно заваренный чай.

Тогда, о Гарри знали только бойцы отряда и Маргарет Картер, это было её условием к их сотрудничеству. Ведь она была единственным, кто понимал, с чем играет Гидра в своих лабораториях, и что трогать можно, а что лучше уничтожать сразу с дальнего расстояния.

Теперь о Гарри не знал даже ЩИТ, точнее они думали, что она простой волонтер из Канзаса по имени Дороти.

 _Living easy_  
_Loving free_  
_Season ticket for a one way ride*_

Телефон зазвонил внезапно. Этот номер знали весьма ограниченный круг лиц: Мстители, Фьюри и Гарри. Первые скорее вызвали бы его в общий зал с помощью Джарвиса, а вот Гарри звонила только в случае личной глобальной катастрофы.

Это было весьма тревожно.

\- Что случилось, - сразу спросил Стив, бросая взгляд на часы: три часа утра, третье мая.

\- Это бармен из "Кордона" на сорок третьей, ваша девушка тут уже пятый час надирается.

Стив выдохнул и вышел из своей комнаты, спеша в гараж за мотоциклом. Разумеется, вчера она не нашла ничего лучше нежели напиться и утопить в алкоголе собственные проблемы.

 

* * *

Гарри уснула на его спине на третьем светофоре, немного поерзала и успокоилась. В Башню он заносил её на руках, устроив голову на своем плече.

В памяти невольно всплывал не такой уж и далекий сорок третий год и их разговор. О её войне, прошлом мире, силе, знаниях - Баки за неё ручался, сто седьмой за неё вставал горой. Он не пожалел, что поверил ей.

По пути в его комнату им никто не встретился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living easy  
> Loving free  
> Season ticket for a one way ride*  
> (AC/DC "Highway to Hell")


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я сразу смазал карту будня,  
> плеснувши краску из стакана;  
> я показал на блюде студня  
> косые скулы океана.  
> На чешуе жестяной рыбы  
> прочёл я зовы новых губ.  
> А вы  
> ноктюрн сыграть  
> могли бы  
> на флейте водосточных труб?  
> (Владимир Маяковский «А вы могли бы?»)

Утро начинается не с кофе, а с литровой бутылки холодной воды. Это первое правило после любой пьянки у той, кого когда-то звали Гарри Поттер. Одна из немногих привычек, что осталась неизменной на протяжении сотни с лишним лет.

Головная боль проходит вместе с уменьшающимся количеством воды в емкости и когда девушка шумно выдыхает и опускает голову - её зрение снова четкое, мысли - ясные, голова - трезвая.

За стойкой сидит опешивший, но постепенно приходящий в себя молодой мужчина, Стив стоит в проходе - наблюдая.

 

\- Полегчало? - участливо спрашивает блондинистый солдат.

\- Немного, - кивает она, - прости что побеспокоила.

\- Ничего, - он усмехается, всё-таки заходя на кухню и направляясь к холодильнику, - мне не привыкать. Но если ты чувствуешь себя виноватой, то можешь что-нибудь приготовить.

\- Ну, уж нет, - девушка смеется, немного хмурясь от головной боли, - я доставила тебе куда как меньше неприятностей.

\- Думаешь?

\- Уверена. Покажешь где здесь выход? Мне бы успеть на последний поезд в Канзас.

\- А может, ты сначала оденешься? - поднимает бровь Стив и входит на кухню, - хотя простыня тебе идет.

Гарри запрокидывает голову и смеется, впервые за полсотни лет - действительно смеется. И это немного похоже на истерику. Потому что со смехом её покидает апатия, боль, ненависть и совсем нездоровая зависимость.

\- Ты как всегда, - она вытирает выступившие слезы.

\- Наверное, но женской одежды у нас нет, а то в чем ты пришла, я запустил в стирку. И, кстати, поздоровайся с Клинтом, - солдат кивает на пришедшего в себя наблюдателя.

\- Дороти Грейнджер. Друзья Стива, мои друзья.

* * *

 

Клинт сидит на общей кухне в Башне и готовит себе сэндвич, когда в комнату буквально вваливается полураздетая девица. Растрепанные волосы, красные глаза, простыня, прикрывающая все самое важное, но не оставляющая простор воображению, босая - она проходит к крану с водой, набирает неизвестно откуда взявшийся глиняный кувшин и присасывается к нему.

Всю степень его охренения может заметить только Стив, когда входит следом.

\- Это кто? - тихо спрашивает Клинт, кивая на нежданную гостью.

\- Моя подруга, - ухмыляется Стив, а в его глазах плещется ностальгия.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Тони проходит мимо общей кухни Мстителей, когда слышит чужой разговор.   
  
\- Дороти, ну чего тебе стоит? - это явно Стив, вот только умоляющие ноты в его голосе являются чем-то новым.   
  
\- Нервов, Стефан, - незнакомый женский голос, видимо та самая Дороти, - и кто, черт возьми, позволил тебе стирать мою одежду?  
  
\- А как бы я еще убедил тебя, меня выслушать?  
  
\- А нахера мне тебя слушать?  
  
\- Ты же ничем не занимаешься!  
  
\- Тот факт, что я не спасаю мир за полставки, не означает, что я, блять, свободна. Верни мне мою одежду, дикарь!  
  
\- Нет, пока ты не скажешь да!  
  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь?!  
  
\- Ты во мне сомневаешься?!  
  
\- Да катись ты к черту, янки!  
  
\- Сама проваливай, лайм!  
  
\- А вот и свалю!  
  
\- И сваливай!  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - холодно бросает девушка и выскакивает из кухни, натыкаясь на заинтересованного Тони, - где здесь выход?  
  
\- Боюсь, мисс Грейнджер, что капитан Роджерс запретил вам покидать Башню, до полного высыхания одежды, - ответил Джарвис.   
  
\- Ах так, - взывала девушка, - ну держись, Ирландец. Где здесь ближайшее окно?  
  
\- Смею заметить, что это восьмидесятый этаж.   
  
\- Смею заметить, что меня удерживают против воли!  
  
\- Ты неодета, - кричит Стив из кухни, - где ваши манеры, Леди Древнейшего и Благороднейшего Дома?  
  
\- Там же где твой такт, смерд!  
  
\- А нам, простолюдинам, и слова-то такого знать не положено!  
  
\- Вот и помалкивай, пока на плантации не упекла!  
  
\- Ради тебя, - патетически воскликнул Стив, появляясь в проходе, - я готов руками вскопать всё, на что укажешь!  
  
Женщина замирает, перехватывает сползающую простыню, поворачивается и приподнимает бровь с истинно благородной смесью презрения и любопытства.   
  
\- Ну, почти всё, - идет на попятную Стив.   
  
Её тонкая бровь взлетает выше.  
  
\- Хей!   
  
Её губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску.   
  
\- Ты мне должна, вообще-то, - спокойно и собрано вспоминает Стив, - карточная игра под Минском. Я выиграл желание.   
  
Её очаровательные карие глаза прищуриваются.   
  
\- Да!  
  
\- Хорошо, - царственно кивает незнакомка, - но ты, друг мой неблагонадежный, гарантируешь, что этот мудила Фьюри на пару с его бродячим цирком ЩИТ не узнает про меня.  
  
\- Боюсь, - начинает он, смотря дальше по коридору. Тони переводит взгляд следом и натыкается на директора ЩИТ, - немного поздновато.   
  
Она приподнимает бровь.   
Стив складывает руки в молельном жесте.  
Она приподнимает вторую бровь.   
  
\- Я вскопаю твой огород.   
  
Губы лукаво улыбаются.   
Стив недовольно выдыхает.   
  
\- Хорошо. Я буду убирать снег перед твоим домом в одних брюках, носках и кроссовках семь дней подряд.   
  
Женщина царственно кивает.   
  
\- Так, где моя одежда?   
  
\- Всё еще в стирке, юная леди, - вежливо отозвался Джарвис.   
  
\- Мне двадцать пять и я не леди.   
  
\- О да, ты у нас рыцарь, - ухмыльнулся Стив.   
  
\- Еще слово, - она приподняла бровь, - я вспомню твое прошлое. Какой тебе там титул дал Король Георг VI?   
  
\- Я понял, - поднял руки Стив, - я молчу, и ты молчишь.  
  
\- В точку, сэр Роджерс.   
  
\- Дороти!  
  
\- Стефан, - царственно кивнула она, перебрасывая простыню, - может, ты поделишься одеждой со своей гостьей? А то простыня это хорошо, но за тогу не сойдет.   
  
\- Лучше у Клинта попросим, - после недолгого оценивающего взгляда ответил Стив.

* * *

 

  
\- Это что было, - тихо спрашивает у сидящего на кухне Клинта Тони.   
  
\- Девушка, Дороти Грейнджер, живет в Канзасе. Познакомилась со Стивом на разборе мусора после Читаури. Но похоже они знали друг друга и раньше.   
  
\- Ага. Джарвис?   
  
\- Нет совпадений, сэр.


	5. 23 декабря 1944 года

\- На самом деле, - сидя на жестком стуле в лабораториях Говарда, произнесла Гарри, - вам чрезвычайно повезло, что Шмидт призвал меня, существо с четкими моральными принципами и достаточным уважением к чужим жизням. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - спросил Говард. 

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня, на что способна магия. Ответ - на всё. Сила волшебника в его фантазии, - она складывает руки и в них появляется чайная пара с напитком карминового цвета, - в моем мире самая сильная магия - детская, потому что ребенок просто не знает, что еду нельзя создать, деньги нельзя скопировать и прочее. 

\- В таком случае у вас должен быть хаос, - осторожно замечает агент Картер. 

\- А что заставляет тебя думать, что его нет? С точки зрения твоей, разумеется, логики, - Гарри лукаво улыбается. 

\- Давайте вернемся к теме везения, - меняет тему Баки. 

Это темная зимняя ночь, комендантский час уже давно наступил, в помещении горит только керосиновая лампа и всё немного причудливо. 

\- Позвольте мне провести небольшой экскурс в историю моего мира, для лучшего понимания данного вопроса, - легкий взмах изящной, пусть и немного мозолистой руки и перед каждым из них появляется тарелочка с пирожным и чашка с чаем. 

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Стив. 

\- Суть в том, что магия в моем мире возникла вместе с первыми людьми и шла с ними рука об руку. Века до пятнадцатого до нашей эры никаких законов, ограничивающих её, не было. В смысле в Древнем Египте запрещали некромантию, в Месопотамии - магию теней, но это было локально. А в семнадцатом веке до нашей эры жрецы одного из божеств это самое божество и призвали, - она откинулась на спинку стула, - сейчас уже никто и не помнит, чей это был культ... Но демона отлавливали два века и, поверьте, набедокурил он знатно. После этого самые сильные, самые опытные и просто великие волшебники собрались на горе Олимп, в древней Греции и создали первый Закон, легший в основу "правила сухой соломинки". Суть простая: придумаешь что-то новое? Молодец, перед тем как тестировать в реальности, продумай, как от этого избавиться. Сам же закон запрещал призыв какого-либо существа без условий его возврата. Как вы можете догадаться, Иоган Шмидт условием моего возвращения не озадачился. И, поверьте, вам повезло, что пришла я, а не всадник Апокалипсиса или кто-то из Богов Смерти. 

Тишина дополнялась потрескиванием лампы, редким звуком пережевывания или глотания и стуком чашки о стол. 

\- Так ты не можешь уйти? 

\- В свой мир? - уточнила Гарри, - нет. Я не уверена, что могу даже выйти из этого мира, межмировая магия не была моим приоритетом.

\- Значит, ты нам поможешь? 

Гарри улыбнулась уголками губ:

\- У вас есть мое принципиальное согласие, но уточните детали.

\- Помоги нам уничтожить Гидру, - тихо сказал Баки.


	6. Нынешнее время

\- Итак, кто это был, - нетерпеливо спросил у Стива Тони.   
  
\- Моя старая знакомая, - тот пожал плечами, - она может нам помочь в оценке скипетра Локи.   
  
\- Кто она такая? - осторожно спросил Фьюри.   
  
\- Дороти Грейнджер, - спокойно ответил Капитан.  
  
\- Её документы - подделка, - фыркнул Тони, - хорошая, но подделка.   
  
\- Бывает, - раздалось от двери, - я не планировала встречаться с правительством сегодня. И, Стив, у тебя есть мое принципиальное согласие, но на что, конкретно, я подписалась? Потому что если это работа на ЩИТ, то ты узнаешь много нового.   
  
\- Я так полагаю, ты с ними уже работала? - усаживаясь за стол и выпрямляясь, спросил Стив.  
  
\- Дважды, на самом деле, - она задумчиво потерла лоб, - в пятидесятых, Говард меня привлек для работы над Тесарактом, мы тогда крупно разругались из-за спецтюрьмы "Улей" и её заключенных. Я хлопнула дверью прямо по его, кхм. - Она оборвала себя на середине фразы и смутилась. - Давай не будем, о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак. А второй раз лет десять назад, устроилась стажером, поднялась до куратора и поняла, что в конфетку не превратились. Так что если мы на них работаем, то ты получишь полный и всеобъемлющий доклад о том, что это за мудаки и как они работают. Для профилактики, - она откинулась на спинку стула, - так сказать.  
  
\- Это хуже чем СНР в сороковых? - с сомнением спросил Стив. Фьюри пытался что-то сказать, но не мог. Его рот открывался, но ни звука не вылетало.   
  
\- Давай остановимся на том, что Гидра до сих пор жива и счастливо управляет агентами ЩИТа.  
  
\- Что? - воскликнул Клинт, - это невозможно!  
  
Девушка едва скользнула взглядом по Бартону, прежде чем продолжить. В следующий миг он понял, что тоже едва ли может издать хотя бы звук.  
  
\- Они оставили в живых Золу, в сорок пятом. Поместили, конечно, в тюрьму, - она хмыкнула, выражая свое мнение по этому поводу, - а дальше по накатанной "отруби одну голову, вырастут две".   
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - серьезно, собравшись в единый комок стальных мышц и гнева, спросил Стив.  
  
\- Говард приглашал меня работать на ЩИТ в пятидесятых.   
  
\- Ты отказалась, - кивнул Стив, - а потом?  
  
\- Где-то в шестидесятых я привлекла внимание их, - ненадолго замявшись, - конкурента. Зодиак, кажется. Меня попытались убрать, - хищная усмешка лучше прочего говорила о результате, - а потом всё полетело в тартарары на десять лет.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Стив сцепил руки над столом, - зная тебя, список агентов Гидры у тебя есть.   
  
\- Тут все не так просто, - качнула головой ведьма, - реально на неё работают хорошо, если пара сотен, остальные даже не подозревают. А убить пару сенаторов США, - она вздохнула, - конечно, можно, но что дальше? Президент? Так на что конкретно я подписалась?  
  
\- Нам нужна оценка скипетра Локи, - коротко прикрыв глаза, ответил Стив, - и расколдуй, пожалуйста, всех здесь сидящих.  
  
\- Зачем? - Она пожала плечами, - они начнут кричать, шуметь, давить авторитетом и угрожать, - взгляд ведьмы сам остановился на темном лице Фьюри.   
  
\- Для того чтобы мы могли обсудить условия твоего найма, - улыбнулся уголком губ Стив, - или тебе хватит простого доступа в лаборатории и библиотеки?  
  
Девушка изящно щелкнула пальцами, посылая воздушный поцелуй Капитану:  
  
\- Не дождешься, - веско заключила она.  
  
\- Ух ты, - первым пришел в себя Тони, - а что еще ты можешь?  
  
\- Тони Старк, - представил Стив, - сын Говарда и Марии.   
  
\- А! Моя несостоявшаяся крестница! - улыбнулась девушка, но, не заметив понимания на лицах окружающих её людей, разочарованно хлопнула по столу, - тогда меня звали Джиневра Поттер. У нас с Марией был договор, что если рождается девочка, то я становлюсь крестной матерью.   
  
\- Но родился я, - понятливо закончил Тони.  
  
\- В точку, - она кивнула, - Говард меня на дух не переносил после парочки инцидентов и запретил мне появляться в зоне его влияния. Не то чтобы я возражала. Тибет замечательное место.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Тибет? - Стив спросил с легким интересом.

\- Ничего особенного, просто были слухи, и я решила их проверить. Так зачем конкретно я тебе нужна? 

\- Ну, нам было бы полезно иметь на быстром наборе кого-то кто способен разобраться во всей магической шелухе, что иногда возникает, - Старк перебил Роджерса до того как тот даже начал, пересаживаясь поближе к гостье. 

\- Если только на быстром наборе, то я не возражаю. 

Жестом фокусника, достающего монетку из ниоткуда, она положила на стол два карманных зеркальца. 

\- Мой способ связи, - лукавая улыбка была направлена прямо на Фьюри, - в этот век я не доверяю обычным способам. 

\- Может быть, ты расколдуешь не только Старка? - Стив знакомым жестом прокрутил одно из зеркал, и оно исчезло среди его пальцев. 

Клинт присвистнул и вновь посмотрел на девушку. Не было ничего, что могло бы указать на применение ею своих способностей, но она их применяла. Она знала Говарда, Стива, упоминала конфликт в шестидесятых и что с монаршей семьей Великобритании?

\- У тебя есть что-то против ЩИТ? 

\- Знаешь. Если бы я не дружила с Говардом, то еще в конце сороковых СНР упекло бы меня в тюрьму. Он подчистил для меня документы. Я в долгу не осталась, в конце концов, его оружейные разработки постоянно кто-то крал. 

\- Ты сказала, что вы с ним не ладили?

\- Иногда. По некоторым вопросам. Тессаракт, Зола, Манхэттен*, но в частных вопросах мы предпочитали помогать друг другу. Тем более что он как никто другой знал, чем чреваты мои обиды и, мы деловые люди, Стив. Зачем враждовать, если можно быть друзьями?

\- Это да. Вы всегда находили общий язык, если отодвигали в сторону вопросы науки. - Стив усмехнулся, пряча взгляд, и покачал головой. 

Тишина была мягкой. И, хотя многие хотели её нарушить, никому не удалось. Ни словом, ни делом. 

\- Ваша одежда будет готова через десять минут, мисс Блэк, - голос Джарвиса был спокоен.

\- Отличненько, - она улыбнулась, глядя прямо в камеру, - Стив, надеюсь, ты объяснишь своим товарищам, как использовать зеркала. 

\- Может быть, оставишь еще несколько. Наташа и Клинт иногда уходят на сольные миссии. 

\- Я не ваш спасательный жилет, Стефан. Я не та, кому ты должен звонить, если всё идет с горы. 

\- Но мы можем тебе позвонить, если возникнут магические вопросы. Например, посох Локи, вопросы подчинения разума?

\- Какую часть фразы "я не желаю иметь дело с проблемами до завтрашнего дня" ты не понял, - она была разительно резче того, что они видели раньше, - вопросы контроля разума и магических инопланетных артефактов мы будем решать завтра. Когда ты введешь этих ребят в курс дела, я найду нормальную одежду, и мы встретимся в ресторанчике на третьем этаже Башни. 

\- Мне забронировать столик? - Стив поднял бровь, наблюдая, как Гарри легким взмахом руки создает еще два зеркала на столе.

\- Как хочешь, - на её лице снова сверкала улыбка, а в глазах плясали чертята, - только один вопрос. Это ты представил меня Джарвису?

\- У меня есть фотография 107 отряда. Подписанная. 

Они несколько секунд внимательно смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом она поджала губы и чуть склонила в согласии голову.

\- Завтра, в час тридцать. Не опаздывай. 

\- Твоя одежда, - Стив встал, - я принесу. 

\- Буду благодарна, - сарказм из её слов можно было выпивать литрами.

После того как Стив уходит, несколько секунд в гостиной царит напряженная тишина и пятеро переглядываются напряженными взглядами. 

\- Если я сниму заклятие, то никто не будет кричать, ругаться и вести себя как идиот? Как ты думаешь, Джарвис? 

\- Я думаю, в этом нет необходимости, мисс Блэк. 

\- Приятно встретить умного собеседника, Джарвис. Если у вас возникнут вопросы или проблемы, думаю, вы сможете связаться со мной. 

Она уходит через несколько минут. Заклинание пропадает только через десять минут и реакцию Фьюри невозможно повторить без использования нецензурной лексики.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Манхэттен - "Манхэттенский проект"


	8. Часть 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава без Гарри, но о Гарри.

\- Так что между тобой и мисс ведьмой? - Старк рассматривал зеркало и прервал Фьюри на полуфразе.   
  
\- Я нашел её в сорок третьем, в Аззано, в клетке. Как позднее оказалось, Череп создал портал с помощью Тессаракта и вытащил её из другого мира. Она согласилась войти в состав научной группы СНР под руководством твоего отца. Несколько раз вместе с нами штурмовала базы Гидры. И, да, она действительно ведьма. На вашем месте, я бы не стал её злить.   
  
\- Но ты это сделал, - здраво указал Клинт.   
  
\- То что позволено ослу... - пропел Старк, не отрывая взгляда от артефакта, - как это работает?   
  
\- Магия. И я её не злил. Когда она злится, люди, обычно, превращаются в животных. Или внезапно исчезают. И, да, не смотрите ей в глаза. Она может читать ваши мысли.   
  
\- Локи тоже мог? - сухо спросила Наташа, не меняя позы ни разу за весь инцидент.   
  
\- Это мы узнаем у неё завтра. Джарвис?   
  
\- Я взял на себя смелость забронировать столик, капитан Роджерс.   
  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис.   
  
\- Почему Говард не рассказал о ней ЩИТ? - взял себя в руки директор.  
  
\- Связан договором. Вы тоже не сможете о ней рассказать.   
  
\- Как она меняет внешность? Есть ли ограничения?   
  
\- Магия. Никаких ограничений. Даже не пытайтесь искать её личность.   
  
\- Не учите меня, Капитан! Она опасный инопланетный элемент, живущий здесь уже несколько десятков лет и...  
  
\- Она может щелчком пальцев уничтожить любое ваше оружие. Или обратить его против вас. У её силы есть только один ограничитель, Фьюри, и это её принципы. Не надо вынуждать её переступать через них.   
  
\- А, то есть не действовать как вы? Вы привели её в Башню!   
  
\- Привел. К вашему сведению, она даже работала на Тони несколько недель, как его личный помощник. Более того могу вам сказать, что если бы не её рекомендация в отношении Наташи и Клинта, я бы и близко не подошел к ЩИТ и инициативе.   
  
\- Что-то не похоже, что она в восторге от ЩИТ.   
  
\- И вам придется очень многое объяснять, директор.  
  
\- Ты даже не думаешь, что она может врать.   
  
\- Гарри? Зачем ей это!   
  
\- Согласен с Капитаном Сосулька. Если бы она хотела, давно бы могла править этим миром. Я не понимаю, как она это сделала, - Старк демонстративно покачал зеркальце, - но это упоминалось в работах моего отца. Мне нужно в лабораторию. Мне срочно нужно в лабораторию. Джарвис, предупреди меня перед завтрашней встречей. Я должен на ней быть!  
  
\- Да, сэр. 


	9. Часть 9

Гарри вытаскивала их из каждой лаборатории Гидры, которую находила. И Стив прекрасно знает, на что способна эта очаровательная, изменчивая леди. Возможно, если бы не их договор, прямо как в старых сказках, на крови и пергаменте из кожи животного, то он бы и поостерегся с ней связываться. Оставил бы в Канзасе или в любой другой дыре, пометив на каждой поверхности знак радиоактивной опасности, зоны испытания ядерных боеголовок и прочими способами защиты внешнего мира от разрушительной силы иного порядка.   
Вот только у них договор.   
Вот только он видит, как в глазах плещется скука, и безумие затеняет её черты.   
Поэтому он в шутливой форме предлагает ей, не просит и не приказывает, не дай бог, принять участие в очередном спецотряде на передовой.   
  
Он не видит понимания у других в комнате и не пытается им ничего объяснить.   
Фьюри - дикая карта. У него свои планы, свои хозяева, свои идеалы и не станет он ничем делиться, а каждую крупинку информации вывернет против него самого или Гарри, не дай то бог.   
Наташа - до сих пор трясется при виде Халка.   
Клинт замирает от слова на М.   
Тони - ученый - и этим всё сказано. У его отца была защита в виде договора, но у младшего Старка такого нет, и Стив не станет рисковать.   
  
Не смотри, не слушай, не говори и зло обойдет тебя стороной. Это про неё.   
Но еще больше про неё то, что лучше всего она себя контролирует среди тех, кто не знает о её способностях, кто не верит в её силы, кто оспорит каждое её движение. Тогда она сознательно держит свои мысли и фантазии в узде.   
Договор - это цепи, которые она надела на себя добровольно. Стив её единственный тюремщик, но оба знают, что в тот момент, когда он воспользуется этим - она разорвет поводок и что тогда будет, история не для счастливого конца.   
  
Стив сидит за столом на шестерых, рядом с ним Клинт, Тони, Мария и Наташа. Стив смотрит на бумаги с черными чернилами и белыми полями, тонкими рисунками и водяными знаками. Он попросил свечи, перьевая ручка танцует между его пальцами, а пустое ведро из-под шампанского сверкает натертыми боками по центру стола.   
Гарри приходит в черном, с зеленой окантовкой и красной лилией в волосах.   
  
\- Танго? - Стив спрашивает, поднимая взгляд.   
  
Синее море, затишье пред боем.   
  
\- Вальс. - Карминовые губы расходятся в узкой усмешке.   
  
Неоновая зелень словно предупреждение для недалеких "не влезай, убьет".


End file.
